


So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

by xxgongaxx



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let me take your order<br/>Jot it down<br/>You ain't never had a friend like me"<br/>aka<br/>some oneshots from prompts I got on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Teach me how to play?”

 

When Nicole entered the living room of the Earp homestead Waverly was playing a game, a controller was in her hands and her fingers worked fast on the buttons. Now Nicole knew where her girlfriend’s skilled fingers came from. She walked up to her.

“Hey” Waverly said smiling and paused the game the moment she noticed her girlfriend’s presence.

“Can you teach me how to play? This looks fun” Nicole said and pointed at the screen.

“Sure. Let me just set it to an easier level.” Waverly pressed a few buttons. When she was done she explained everything to Nicole and handed her the controller.

“ _Combat simulator competitors please prepare for you match on the lower level_ ” said the voice from the screen.

“okay but who do I pick? I mean everyone has different abilities right?” Nicole said toying with the controller in her hands.

“You’re already pretty good and you haven’t played a second yet.”  Waverly smiled at her girlfriend.

Nicole started playing and Waverly watched the screen with more and more disbelief written on her face as she saw the points on the counter rise higher and higher and the voice from the game announcing one kill streak after another.

“I’m Commander Shepard and this is my favourite game in the galaxy!” Nicole said as the victory music played in the background.

“You fucking shit ticket. You could have told me you know how to play.”  Waverly said and threw a pillow into Nicole’s face.

“But you always have this wonderful look on your face when you explain something you’re excited about.”  Nicole said and wrapped her arms around Waverly who was now pouting and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Nicole could tell that Waverly wasn’t seriously angry at her. She was so close she could see that it took Waverly a lot of strength to keep pouting and fighting against the big smile that was actually on her face.

“You’re lucky you’re cute” Waverly said and smiled wide before pressing her lips on Nicole’s. “I love you” she said as she broke the kiss and rested her forehead on the one of her girlfriend. “It would be an awfully empty galaxy without you” she said softly and kissed Nicole again.

They sat like this for a while until Waverly decided they could continue playing and take turns. They played until the battery of the controller died. Nicole then suggested with a smirk to go and test their “reach and flexibility” a bit more.


	2. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” & “I swear it was an accident.”

“Hey, Nicole” Wynonna said and smiled as she saw Nicole entering the room. She had her boots up on the table as usual.

“Whoa there Earp. Did I enter an alternate universe or did you just crack a smile for me?” she chuckled and handed the coffee to everyone in the room. When she handed the coffee to Waverly she gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“You know me I’m nice to everyone who grabs my boobs” Wynonna said and looked at Waverly waiting for her reaction. She loved teasing her sister.

Waverly almost choked on her coffee “You what?” she looked shocked at Nicole.

“I swear it was an accident” Nicole raised her hands in defence.

“Yeah she probably saved my life” Wynonna said and sat up straight.

“By grabbing your boobs?” Waverly looked concerned at the others.

“Wynonna thought it would be a good idea to kick the shelf because we didn’t find what we were looking for, when we visited the archives in the basement. And the shelf wanted revenge and decided to fall on Wynonna but I shoved her away and must have grabbed her boobs. And now your sister won’t stop teasing me about it” Nicole explained and  crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Well at least you’re not trying to kill each other” Waverly  said and smiled. She was happy that her sister and her girlfriend got along so well.


	3. “I think we need to talk.”

“So you’re in the Haught pants now?” Wynonna said with a smirk and looked at her sister.

“Yeah Wynonna that is what this type of pants is usually called” Waverly responded and gestured down to her pants.

“No I mean. You’re doing the horizontal tango with a certain Officer now” Wynonna paused to look at Waverly,  who looked like someone caught her stealing cookies from the cookie jar. “Oh. My. God. I’m right.” Wynonna said and jumped up from where she was sitting. “I’m so gonna have a talk with her!” she said and ran off towards Nicole’s desk.

“Wynonna stop. Oh my God you’re going to scare her away” Waverly said and ran after her sister.

Wynonna stopped in her tracks and turned towards her sister “If I can manage that she’s not the right one anyways” she winked and continued her way to her sister’s girlfriend. Waverly followed her with a annoyed look on her face.

“Oh hello, Wynonna” Nicole said as she noticed the Earp sisters arriving at her desk. “Hey, Waverly” she said and gave her girlfriend her warmest smile.

“Haught. I think we need to talk” Wynonna said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Oh so you’re going to tell me now what’s going on in this weird town?”  Nicole asked and stood up ready to follow the Earp sisters to somewhere private.

“Not exactly. You know when I told you that you should hang out with my sister I didn’t mean that you should bang her” Wynonna said and looked at Nicole.

“You know that what or who your sister wants to do in her bedroom is none of your business, right?” Nicole responded and wondered where this weird attitude from Wynonna was suddenly coming from. She really thought Wynonna would be okay with her dating Waverly.

“Damn, Waves.” Wynonna said and turned to her sister “You got yourself a freaking saint.” she turned back to Nicole and smiled at her. That left the officer completely confused. “You’re a real update to Champ.  And I think I’ve never seen her that happy before - you make her really happy and I hope it stays that way, okay?” she put a hand on Nicole’s shoulder and gave her a questioning look.

“Wynonna that’s enough” Waverly said and stepped in between them. She wrapped her arms around both their waists. “I think we have a lot to explain to my girlfriend” she said and dragged them out of the police station.


End file.
